KISAHKU
by cicak terbang
Summary: Kisah cinta Sakura yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Sasuke, Tunangannya yang tidak pernah mencintainya karena Sasuke ternyata telah mencintai Karin, Ketua Cherleader SMA Konoha. Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura, apakah ia tetap mempertahankan kisahnya ataukah melepasnya? CHAPTER 1


**KISAHKU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke Sakura Karin**

**Gender : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sasuke maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke toko kue untuk membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk Kaasanku?" Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat tengah membujuk kekasihnya yang berambut raven berwajah datar agar laki-laki itu mau menemaninya.

"Hn, Aku tidak bisa."

Seketika raut wajah gadis berambut pink itu yang di ketahui bernama Sakura menjadi sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih. Sasuke, kekasih gadis berambut pink itu hanya melirik kekasihnya dari ekor matanya dan kembali menekuni hape nya kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Begitu ya." Seulas senyum miris tercetak di wajah Sakura. " Lalu apa arti diriku bagimu Sasuke?"

Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu menghentikan kegiatannya pada Hapenya dan menghadap tepat di depan Sakura," Dengar Sakura, sejak awal kita menjalin hubungan karena kau yang memohon-mohon padaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu dan perjodohan konyol yang di lakukan oleh orang tua kita!"

"Jadi, kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, Sasuke?" Sakura menggenggam pelan tangan kiri Sasuke. "Padahal sejak awal telah aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Sasuke." Tanpa Sakura sadari air mata telah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Dan sejak awal aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, beruntunglah jika aku bertahan denganmu karena perjodohan itu," Sasuke melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menangis karenanya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.. Sasuke... Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat mencintaiku." Sakura mengusap kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks... tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku akan terus berjuang agar Sasuke mau melihatku," setelah bertekad, Sakura segera berlari dari tempatnya untuk mengejar Sasuke, ia terus berlari mencari Sasuke dan ingin memperbaikinya, hingga tepat di gerbang sekolah ia melihat Sasuke tengah berciuman dengan Karin, Ketua Cherleader SMA Konoha.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata emerald Sakura, 'Kami-sama, jadi ini alasannya kenapa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku? Jadi benar gosip itu, kalau ternyata Sasuke mencintai Karin, Hiks...Hiks..Hiks.. Sasuke, Harus berapa banyak air mata yang aku keluarkan untukmu?' Batin Sakura dalam hati. Hatinya amat sangat sedih, dimana ia melihat orang yang ia cintai dan berstatus sebagai tunangannya, tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis tepat di depan matanya, dimana gadis yang tengah di cium oleh tunangannya sendiri itu adalah gadis yang di cintai Sasuke.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku, tolong kuatkanlah hatiku untuk menerimanya," tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak pemandangan yang dapat melukai hatinya lebih dalam lagi, Sakura segera menyingkir dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sasuke dan Karin, setelah beberapa detik Sakura meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya, Sasuke dan Karin melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke merangkul pinggang Karin dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Karin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin."

"Aku juga, Sasuke.. Tapi, kau adalah tunangannya Sakura, aku tidak berhak atasmu." Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya, yang aku cintai hanyalah kamu!"

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Ssst," Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Karin," Aku tidak mau, nama Sakura ada di antara kita saat kita sedang berdua, aku muak mendengar namanya, sekarang ayo kita kencan."

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Karin dan menuntunnya menuju mobil biru dongker milik Sasuke. Kedua pasangan itu pun segera meninggalkan sekolah membawa perasaan gembira diantara mereka, dan membuat perasaan seorang gadis terluka atas mereka.

TBC

A/N : Umm, gimana ya ngomongnya? Halo Minna, perkenalkan saya adalah author baru di fandom. Panggil saya Cica aja gak papa. Saya selama ini menjadi Silent Reader, setelah setahun menjadi Sider akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk menjadi newbie. Mohon reviewnya dari para senpai dan readers atas karya pertama saya, kalau ada typo tolong di kasih tau. Saya menerima kritik dan saran agar saya menjadi lebih baik. Sekian perkenalan dari saya, saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di chapter kedua, Jaa Nee.


End file.
